Del odio al amor hay un solo paso
by Dark-Craick
Summary: ¿Es odio? o ¿Es amor?. Gabi y Pepillo pronto encontraran esa respuesta.
1. Chapter 1: Recordando lo que fui

"_**Del odio al amor…hay un solo paso"**_

* * *

**_Advertencia:_****_Esta historia es clasificación M, no diré que es necesario ser mayor de 16 años para leer, simplemente es bajo tu responsabilidad leer esto._**

**_Sin más preámbulo…comenzamos:_**

"Pero esa no es la única buena noticia"-dijo una reportera.

"Encontramos a esta cacatúa, perdida en el amazonas, que parece haber formado un vínculo con una rana"-dijo Tulio agarrando una jaula en la que estaban Pepillo y Gabi-"Los llevaremos de vuelta a Rio, para una continua observación…"-agrego mientras metía la jaula en un helicóptero y lo cerraba.

* * *

"¡Ahhh…Pepillo, una luna de miel en Rio!"-exclamo Gabi con alegría.

"Argg…si tan solo hubiera acabado con esos guacamayos cuando tuve la oportunidad"-dijo Pepillo con fastidio-"Y ese imbécil de Carlitos es un traicionero"

"Ya olvídalo Pepillo, mejor empecemos desde cero, olvidemos a esos estúpidos guacamayos"-dijo ella mientras se ponía en el pico de él.

"Supongo que tienes razón Gabi"-admitió Pepillo-"Pero que te parece si respetamos el espacio personal…tú te quedas en esa esquina de la jaula y yo me quedo en la otra"

"Claro Pepillito"-dijo ella con una sonrisa y se fue a la otra esquina.

"Así está mejor…dormiré un rato, trata de no hacer estupideces ¿de acuerdo?"

"La única estupidez que cometeré, será amarte más de lo que te amó ahorita"-dijo ella y le sopló un beso, pero Pepillo solo se dio la vuelta.

(…)

"_Te amo Pepillo, te amo tanto…el imaginare envuelta en tus alas…me vuelve loca, te comería a besos, pero mejor guardo eso para otra ocasión…esos guacamayos no te volverán a lastimar mientras yo esté aquí"_

Gabi solo veía como Pepillo dormía, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse hasta no conseguir su corazón, los impulsos de sus sentimientos la obligaron a cantar, su corazón comenzó a cantar, y ella no lo podía evitar…realmente está enamorada de Pepillo:

_I love you, my love_

_I love you, honey_

_Take me to your dreams, don't leave me behind_

_I want you to love_

_Take me to your heaven_

_My little heart, wants to give you love_

Gabi se acerca a Pepillo con cuidado de no despertarlo, y con una de sus patas se toca su pecho.

_The stars will fall, but that does not matter._

_If I can be with you_

_Will you be my day and my night_

Ella señala el cielo y luego a él, se acerca hasta estar en su pecho y se recarga en él con cariño.

_Join my heart; do not leave me without your love_

_I try to show me how I feel, but you do not let me do it_

_I would like to give you everything_

Gabi comienza a acariciar a Pepillo, pero esa acción hace que ella comience a excitarse…

_But if you do not hold me, I can not do it_

_Be without you, it irritates me_

_See you sleep turns me on_

_Let me touch you, let me hold you_

_The only wealth I want is your heart_

_What I want is your penetration_

_In the evenings, I imagine you beside me_

_Stroking my soft skin_

_And playing very well_

_Waiting for the morning_

_To repeat that great feat_

Al no poder controlar sus emociones, ella comienza a masajearse el cuerpo…

_I love you, my love_

_I love you, honey_

_Take me to your dreams, don't leave me behind_

_I want you to love_

_Take me to your heaven_

_My little heart, wants to give you love_

_The stars will fall, but it already does not matter_

_If I can be with you_

_You will be my day and my night_

_You are my dreams and my thoughts_

_You're a tiger and you need to eat_

_So I will be your prey_

_Catch me _

_I'll be with you_

_Always at your side so you can kidnap me_

_I will do what you ask me_

_I give to you, unless you have to pray_

_My croaking is yours_

_My heart is yours_

_I am yours_

_Hold__ me __please_

_I love you, my love_

_I love you, honey_

_**(Traducción de la canción)**_

_Te amo, mi amor_

_Te amo, cariño_

_Llévame a tus sueños, no me dejes atrás_

_Yo te quiero amar_

_Llévame a tu cielo_

_Mi pequeño corazón, quiere darte amor_

Gabi se acerca a Pepillo con cuidado de no despertarlo, y con una de sus patas se toca su pecho.

_Las estrellas caerán, pero que importa ya_

_Si contigo puedo estar_

_Mi luz y mi día serás tú_

Ella señala el cielo y luego a él, se acerca hasta estar en su pecho y se recarga en él con cariño.

_Acompaña a mi corazón, no me dejes sin tu amor_

_Intento demostrarme lo que siento, pero tú no te dejas_

_Quisiera darte todo_

Gabi comienza a acariciar a Pepillo, pero esa acción hace que ella comience a excitarse…

_Pero si no me abrazas, no podre_

_Estar sin ti, me irrita_

_Verte dormir, me excita_

_Déjame tocarte, déjame abrazarte_

_La única riqueza que quiero es tu corazón_

_Lo que deseo es tu penetración_

_En las noches te imagino a mi lado_

_Acariciando mi suave piel_

_Y jugando muy bien_

_Esperando la mañana_

_Para repetir esa gran hazaña_

Al no poder controlar sus emociones, ella comienza a masajearse el cuerpo…

_Te amo, mi amor_

_Te amo, cariño_

_Llévame a tus sueños, no me dejes atrás_

_Yo te quiero amar_

_Llévame a tu cielo_

_Mi pequeño corazón, quiere darte amor_

_Las estrellas caerán, pero que importa ya_

_Si contigo puedo estar_

_Mi luz y mi día serás tú_

_Tú eres mis sueños y mis pensamientos_

_Eres un tigre, y necesitas comer_

_Así que yo seré tu presa_

_Atrápame _

_Estaré contigo_

_Siempre a tu lado, para que puedas raptarme_

_Are lo que me pidas_

_Me entregare, sin que tengas que rogarme_

_Mi croar es tuyo_

_Mi corazón es tuyo_

_Yo soy tuya_

_Hold me please (abrázame por favor)_

_Te amo, mi amor_

_Te amo, cariño_

_**Fin de la traducción (la canción fue invento mío. Dark-Craick todos los derechos reservados XD).**_

Gabi beso a Pepillo en el pico sin que este se despertara:

"_Tengo que conquistar tu corazón de alguna manera, quiero tu amor…quiero tus abrazos…quiero tus besos…quiero tus caricias"_

Pepillo escucho subconscientemente la canción de Gabi y eso hizo que empezara a soñar con su pasado, cuando él era actor…cuando él tenía su show:

**_Sueño de Pepillo:_**

_Sujeta tu asiento_

_Porque saldrás volando de la emoción_

_Te llevare al espacio de la diversión_

_Y los volcanes harán erupción_

_Jugar contigo es divertido_

_Soy prisionero de tu corazón_

_Y no encuentro una razón_

_Solo sé que se me sale el corazón_

_Suelto mis lazos_

_Y me lanzo a tus brazos_

_Y aunque sienta latigazos_

_Venceré ante tu corazón_

_Eres tú y solo tú_

_Sigue mis bailes_

_Hasta que te canses, pero no te desgarres_

_Sígueme porque grito, esprinto y corrijo_

_Un calabozo en el que no se oye ni un grito_

_Y no sé si te simpatizo_

_A lo lejos el chiflido y soplido de un suplico_

_Y estaré connn…tiii…gooooooo_

Pepillo termino su canto y todo el público le aplaudía y gritaba:

"¡Bravo…Bravo!"-le aclamaba el Publico

"Gracias, yo soy Pepillo, la cacatúa"-dijo él haciendo una reverencia-"Ahora si me permiten, iré a mi camarote a descansar.

Pepillo se fue a su camarote, el cual era una casa para aves, se sentía muy feliz en su vocación…para él era genial tener un show, tenía todo lo que él quería: chicas min, comida, público y respeto…

"Esto si es vida, esto es grandioso…esto es genial"-dijo Pepillo con alegría-"Que más podría querer…esta Angélica ya se tardó en traerme mi cena, espero no se hay…"-Pepillo no termino de decir porque tocaron a su puerta-"Voy"

Pepillo abrió la puerta y ahí vio a Angélica, una guacamaya roja y muy hermosa.

"Perdona Pepillo, es que tuve que correr a unos cuantos de tus fans porque querían pasar a tu camarote"-dijo Angélica-"Pero aquí tienes tu cena, enserio disculpa mi retraso"

"No te preocupes Angélica"-dijo Pepillo poniendo su ala en el hombro de ella, era difícil de creer, pero Pepillo también era noble y gentil-"Estuvo bien que hallas detenido a esos vándalos, quien sabe lo que me hubieran hecho si hubieran entrado, gracias y para agradecértelo quiero que cenes conmigo ¿te gustaría?"-ofreció Pepillo, pues en realidad lo hacía porque desde hace tiempo él sentía algo por ella.

"Claro que me gustaría"-dijo ella con entusiasmo-"Me encantaría cenar contigo, sería un honor"

"Entonces pasa, mi casa es tu casa"-dijo el dándole el paso y recibiendo la cena que Angélica le trajo.

"Gracias"-dijo Angélica amablemente mientras entraba.

Pepillo puso la cena en la mesa y luego coloco unas sillas…

"Las damas primero"-dijo él acomodando la silla para Angélica.

"Que amable, señor"-dijo ella con tono coqueto.

"Veamos qué es lo que trajiste"-dijo Pepillo destapando la bandeja-"Woow…moras…mis favoritas, ¿Cómo lo sabias?"

"Es trabajo de un empleado saber lo que a su jefe le gusta"-dijo ella cariñosamente.

Angélica y Pepillo comieron todo el banquete, después platicaron e hicieron chistes, era un velada genial para los dos, el tiempo parecía ir más lento…y eso solo pasa cuando estás enamorado:

"¿Sabes en que se parecen un huevo y un avión?"-pregunto Pepillo.

"¿En qué?"

"En que los dos se estrellan"-dijo Pepillo, si bien era un mal chiste…eso no le importo a Angélica, ella se rio:

"Jajajaja…."-se reía ella.

"Soy todo un comediante"-dijo Pepillo orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Si ya me di cuenta"-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y lo miro a los ojos.

Pepillo se quedó perdido en aquellos hermosos ojos color café claro, no podía quitarles la vista de encima…era un mar de estrellas dentro de esos ojos, Angélica cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Pepillo…

"_Soñé con este momento durante mucho tiempo, no debo desaprovechar esta oportunidad…por fin besare ese dulce pico…espero no estar confundiendo la situación"-pensó Pepillo con muchos nervios._

Pepillo se armó de valor y comenzó a inclinarse lentamente…cada vez era un milímetro menos de distancia…estaban tan cerca que podían percibir el calor corporal de cada uno…seguían acercándose hasta que…por fin se besaron.

Sus labios se unieron en un mágico beso que no tenía fin…una sensación de tener estrellas en el cuerpo…sentían energía fluir en sus labios…

(…)

Poco a poco se fueron separando y luego se miraron a los ojos:

"Estoy enamorada de ti"-dijo Angélica abrazándolo tierna-y-suavemente-"Desde que me contrataste hace cuatro meses me enamore de ti, cuando te vi mi corazón palpito más rápido"

"Yo también estoy enamorado y es de ti"-dijo él correspondiéndole abrazo-"Lo mismo me paso a mí cuando te vi"

"Lo dices enserio"-dijo ella con lágrimas de felicidad y luego lo beso.

"Si, es enserio"-dijo él y también la beso.

Desde ahí ellos hacían todo juntos, eran una pareja inseparable, todas las noches se despedían con un largo y apasionado beso, en varias ocasiones Pepillo quería acariciar sus bellas plumas, pero jamás lo hacía, a pesar de que ella se le insinuaba (en pocas palabras se le ofrecía) nunca se atrevía, pero eso no era necesario para él, solo querían amarse…querían estar juntos cada instante, incluso Pepillo la invito a actuar en su show, y juntos entonaron una canción, pero una canción llena de calentura (lujuria):

Angélica salió al escenario primero, y comenzó a oírse música y atrás de ella salió Pepillo y agarro las caderas de ella mientras cantaba…

**-Pepillo-**

_Estaré en tus brazos si tú me lo permites_

_Acercarme a ti sin tu permiso_

_No respetare tus reglas en este juego_

_Un juego de serpientes y escaleras_

_Donde todo al azar es_

_Sin escapatorias_

Pepillo extendió las alas de ella y después le tapo los ojos, sin dejarla ver…luego él la dejo ver y se puso enfrente de ella y se envolvió con las alas de su compañera de amor…

_Solo dos dados decidiendo nuestro destino_

_Llévame en el centro del tablero_

Pepillo puso una de sus alas en el vientre de ella, y con su otra ala tomo una de su amante y la puso sobre el cuello de él y la apretó simulando que ella lo ahorcaba…

_No sueltes mis cadenas_

_Mantenme preso, como un perro con correa_

_Un juego sin nombre, pero divertido con tus propias reglas _

_(Mis propias reglas)_

**Angélica:**

_No, no, no, no_

_Respeta las reglas de este juego lleno de fuego_

_Llévame en medio_

Ella puso sensualmente una de sus patas en la entre pierna de Pepillo, cosa que hizo que ambos comenzaran a excitarse levemente

_Gente ignorando este pequeño acertijo_

_Sin escaleras a la Luna_

_You can not hold me_

_You can not touch me _

_Take me to heart_

_Like__ a __good __feel_

_Me __respetaras__..._

**Pepillo:**

_Yo__ no __te __respetare_

_Girl close your eyes_

_And you will see, like one good feel is it so good_

Canto Pepillo con tono de lujuria y puso su ala agresivamente en la cola de ella

_You__ are so fine_

_Tus físicas no tienen control_

_Mis dados sin suerte están_

_Y tu baile en la Luna_

_I so crazy for you _

Pepillo se alejó unos pasos, y limpio la saliva que escurría de su pico y le hizo una señal de "ven a mí"…

_No me retengas con reglas falsas_

_En los libros escrito esta_

_Un destino al azar será_

**Angélica:**

_Tu solo quieres ver mi cuerpo_

_You __wish__ more of me_

_No te traigo suerte_

_I give you my sex, and nothing more_

_No me __pidas __cosas __que__ no __controlas_

_El fénix renació_

_Cenizas quedan atrás _

Ambos se acercaron tanto que prácticamente sus partes íntimas estaban en contacto.

_Sigue el ritmo en mi cuerpo_

_Vibraciones en la piel_

_Excitante es tu miel_

Ella puso suavemente su ala en la virilidad de él…aquella actuación se había vuelto un show casi pornográfico…un show para que los "Amiguitos despierten" y todavía no terminaba…

_I __need __you __closer_

_Mas cerca, more of you_

_(más de ti)_

* * *

El helicóptero se movió bruscamente por la turbulencia, y esto hizo que Pepillo se despertase…

"Maldito helicóptero"-maldijo Pepillo-"Estaba teniendo un muy buen sueño"

Pepillo sintió algo en su cabeza, así que hazlo la vista y pudo ver a Gabi durmiendo cálidamente y abrazando la cabeza de él.

"_Hay…tengo que hacer algo para quitarme a esta pinche loca, pero tampoco puedo ser tan cruel, después de todo ella me ha ayudado…supongo que ya pensare en algo, por ahora tratare de volver a tener ese sueño…como extraño a Angélica"_

Pepillo no le dio importancia a que Gabi estuviera en su cabeza…prefirió seguir soñando…seguir recordando…seguir sufriendo por un amor pasado…

* * *

_**Bien, este capítulo fue muy cortito, fue como el capítulo piloto…esta historia contendrá mucho romance (saben a lo que me refiero con romance) será un historia de mucho…mucho termómetro (MUCHA PERVERSIÓN)**_

_**La última canción no fue nada, solo fue el cerillo, falta la fogata. Así que les pido que sean responsables de lo que van a leer, ya que seré muy expresivo y descriptivo, no lo hago por ser un degenerado mental, al final de esta historia comprenderán que esto es una reflexión, últimamente están jugando con el amor, la gente lo está usando para dañar a otros.**_

_**Aquí en mi localidad se acaba de dar un caso de intento de suicidio por parte de una chica que su novio la utilizo de una manera muy fea, el amor puede ser un arma muy peligrosa si se usa de manera incorrecta…**_

_**Por suerte alcanzaron a detener a la chica antes de que hiciera algo lamentable…**_

_**No permitan que en su lugar de residencia pase lo mismo "Si puedes ayudar a una persona…ayúdala" no te quedes de brazos cruzados, ¿O no les gustaría que cuando tienen problemas alguien les extendiera la mano para ofrecerte ayuda?"**_

_**Eso es todo por ahora…**_

_**Si te gusto coméntalo, si no te gusto deja una crítica así sabré como mejorar…**_

_**Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde México.**_

**P.D: Actualizare pronto la historia de Rio "Quiero estar contigo" lo que pasa es que es un capitulo muy…muy largo, y necesita afinación, mi reto es tener los menores errores ortográficos y gramaticales, cuando publique el capítulo les encantara, palabra de Dark-Craick.**

**P.D2: Los reviews me ayudan, son mi inspiración para continuar adelante con esta historia…**

**P.D3: Actualizare pronto.** **Bye Now! (¡Hasta luego!).**

* * *

**Date and Hour(Fecha y hora): ****Jueves 28 de agosto del 2014 – 11:52 p.m.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Fantasías Eróticas Parte 1

_**Capítulo 2: Fantasías Eróticas. Parte 1**_

* * *

_**Advertencia: De aquí en adelante comienza la verdadera acción, sujeten sus asientos y controlen sus sensaciones, ya que de lo contrario esto será un verdadero paradero (saben a lo que me refiero con paradero ¿No? XD).**_

_**¡Director! De acción al capítulo…**_

_**5…4…3…2…**_

_**¡ACCIÓN! :**_

"¡Listo! Ya casi llegamos a Rio"-dijo Tulio-"Armando ¿cómo va el combustible del helicóptero?"-pregunto él a su piloto.

"Apenas a la mitad, nos sobra incluso para dar una vuelta a la ciudad, pero es mejor no arriesgarse"-dijo Armando.

"Ok, entonces sigamos el trayecto para poder llegar a Rio, quiero ponerme al día con mi equipo de la clínica"-dijo Tulio con emoción.

"Primero pasaras un rato conmigo"-dijo Linda recargándose en él.

* * *

_**Sueño**__** de Pepillo:**_

**Pepillo:**

_I give you more of my_

_¿Pero estas dispuesta a romper las reglas de tu juego?_

_Mi dado baja a tu escalera_

_Give me your sex, much more sex _

_Necesito __tu __pudor_

_Dame tu calor_

Pepillo comienza a manosearla, pasa su mano por la espalda de ella y comienza a acariciar su cola, y pega más su cuerpo a ella, con su lengua comienza a lamerle el cuello mientras ella sigue cantando.

**Angélica:**

_Mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Rastrillas mis plumas, con tu lengua que me abruma_

_La ahora de Perder el juego será esta noche_

_El choque de sudor_

_Le dará pudor_

_Take my wing and we go the paradise_

_Nada de niña inocente, las reglas rotas están_

_Take me to another side_

_Of your body_

(- - - -)

Después de un rato la canción término, todos en el público terminaron excitados por lo que presenciaron, un baile erótico en dúo, y era aún más excitante que fueran de una Cacatúa y una Guacamaya, el público simplemente se limitó a aplaudir…y como siempre no falto el que no aguanto las ganas y se fue al baño a desquitar sus ansias (en pocas palabras: fueron a masturbarse).

Pepillo y Angélica se fueron besando bruscamente al camerino de él, se habían excitado lo suficiente como para tener ganas de sexo…

"Bésame el cuello"-dijo Angélica mientras entraba con Pepillo al camerino-"Si, Ahhh…así"

Serraron la puerta y Pepillo puso a Angélica en una mesa sin dejar de manosearla, las manoseadas eran más agresivas, parecía que trataba amoldar masa…

"Pe…Pepillo, estoy hasta el tope de excitación…quie…quiero que me lo hagas"-dijo ella entre suspiros.

"Yo también tengo ganas de hacerlo, hace bastante que quiero tener esto contigo"-dijo Pepillo con voz de lujuria-"Quieres que empie…"

"¡HÁZMELO!"-grito ella con desesperación, las ansias de tener sexo la estaban matando.

Pepillo fue más listo, él quería lujuria al 100% así que comenzó a tocar la zona cercana a la cloaca de Angélica…Ella comenzaba a excitarse más, le gustaba el cosquilleo que sentía pero también era una tortura, ella tenía ganas de que Pepillo la consintiera, pero en vez de eso él solo la estaba excitando más.

Pepillo comenzó a besarla, la tomo por las caderas y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo con el de ella, Angélica ante la desesperación comenzó a tocar su tesoro…pero Pepillo le agarro el ala bruscamente y se la puso a un costado de la mesa:

"Escúchame perrilla, harás todo lo que yo te diga, Tenho que?"

"Pero ya no aguanto las ganas, no me hagas esperar más"

Pepillo no contesto, simplemente la volvió a besar, metiendo su lengua a lo más profundo de la garganta de ella, después se paró y fue por agua caliente en un vaso:

"¿Para qué trajiste esa agua caliente?"-pregunto Angélica con curiosidad pero Pepillo solo sonrió maliciosamente.

"Esto te va a gustar"-susurro y luego se acercó a la cloaca de ella.

Pepillo mojo una de sus plumas en el agua caliente y luego comenzó a tocar la abertura de su amada suavemente y lento…muy lento, haciendo sentir un gran placer a Angélica:

"¡AHHHH!, hay dios…hay dios…mmm…ggggmmm, Pepillo…se siente muy rico…no…no te detengas…mmm"

"Te dije que te gustaría, y todavía no eh comenzado"-Pepillo dejo caer cuatro gotas de agua caliente en la cloaca de ella y comenzó a pasar lentamente su lengua en las orillas de esta…en momentos metía una de sus plumas para dar más placer al acto…con sus alas poco a poco iba presionando la intimidad de ella…

"ohoho…ahihiaiahihai…yyyyy…no te detengas por nada del mundo"-dijo Angélica mientras sentía que Pepillo le daba pequeños besos en su sexo…los besos se transformaron en pequeños y juguetones mordiscos…Pepillo solo oía sus tímidos gemidos.

Angélica puso sus patas en los hombros de Pepillo para dejar su sexo totalmente manipulable, de esa forma Pepillo sería más "radical" a la hora de jugar con su abertura…mientras era masturbada ella se imaginaba el miembro de Pepillo entrando y saliendo de su sexo caliente y húmedo. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas rápidamente, eso y la combinación de las maldades que Pepillo estaba haciéndole fueron poco a poco llevándola al éxtasis:

"¡Me voy a correr!, Pepillo ¡Ahhhg! ¡Sí!"

(- - - - - - - - - - -)

Por las orillas de la mesa, los abrazos se hacían más cortos para dar paso a chupetones, dulces mordiscos en los pechos, cuello, alas y cuanto se ponía al alcance de sus picos.

"Llévame a tu cama"-susurro Angélica sensualmente-"Es hora de desordenarla un poco…"

"Está bien, desordenemos la cama y todo lo que haya en ella"-agrego Pepillo tocándose su miembro para luego cargar a Angélica y llevársela a la cama.

Sudorosos y encendidos como un volcán buscaban los genitales de su contario que tampoco pasaron inadvertidos a los "mordiscos, lengüetazos y besos".

El deseo y el desenfreno los hacia jadear placenteros, dudosos ente prolongar las dulces y juguetonas caricias y estímulos o buscar el tan anhelado clímax…

"Creo que es hora de empezar a ponerse las pilas"-dijo Pepillo con lujuria en su voz.

"Estoy de acuerdo"-susurro ella.

* * *

Pepillo despertó cuando sintió que la jaula se movió:

"¿Pero qué demonios?"

"Al parecer ya llegamos a Rio"-respondió Gabi desde arriba de la cabeza de él.

"Ahhh"-suspiro la cacatúa.

"Me muero de emoción por saber a dónde nos llevan"-dijo Gabi con tono entusiasta.

"Solo espero que no nos dejen en un lugar aburrido…porque te juro que me voy a volver loco"

Tulio los llevo a la clínica y de inmediato Pepillo reconoció el lugar…

"Mierda, aquí fue donde secuestre a Blu y Perla hace unos años, me lleva la fregada, este es el último lugar al que hubiera querido regresar"-dijo Pepillo con frustración-"Algún día regresare al amazonas para vengarme ¡ESTÚPIDOS GUACAMAYOS DE MIERDA! Desde que perdí las plumas de mis alas eh sufrido muchas humillaciones, pase por cosas terribles"-Pepillo dejo escapar unas lágrimas y Gabi se percató de esto-"Todo fue sufrimiento y terror hasta que llegue al amazonas y ese tipo me puso como pájaro adivino"-las lágrimas comenzaron a ser constantes, Gabi no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Pepillo, así que le dio un beso en la nuca y luego comenzó a hablar con él:

"Tranquilo, todo eso ya quedo atrás, ya está en el pasado…yo eh pasado por cosas iguales"-dijo ella con un tono amigable, tratando de consolar a Pepillo-"Toda mi vida me la había pasado sola, y todo porque mis padres me engañaron diciendo que era venenosa, la verdad es que siempre sufría de acoso por parte de otros, burlas, humillaciones, apodos y todo por culpa de mis padres"

"¿Y acaso no te gustaría vengarte de ellos?"-pregunto Pepillo secándose las lágrimas.

"No, la verdad es que no"

"Y ¿Por qué no? Si ellos te causaron todo se sufrimiento"-dijo Pepillo confundido por la respuesta de Gabi.

"Porque ahora que lo pienso bien, ellos me mintieron para protegerme"-dijo ella con un tono alegre-"Siempre me protegían, me cuidaban y atendían todo lo que se me hacía difícil, tal vez ellos no querían que su hija resultara lastimada por eso creo que me mintieron, y tal vez algún día pensaban decirme la verdad, además la venganza no sirve para nada porque ¿Qué haría después de vengarme?, eso no llenaría algún hueco en mi alma, al contrario, haría otro hueco"

"Wow…ahora me siento mal conmigo mismo, tienes razón Gabi"-dijo Pepillo reflexionando-"Pero tengo una duda…"

"¿Cuál?"

"Si no te gusta la venganza ¿Por qué me estabas ayudando a vengarme de esos guacamayos?"

"Lo hacía por ti"-respondió ella con ternura-"Creo que no necesito explicarte más"

"No, ya entendí…ahora todo tiene sentido"-dijo Pepillo con tono pensativo-"Pero hay algo que me inquieta, pero mejor hablo de eso en otro momento"

Tulio llego al hábitat artificial, el mismo donde Perla conoció Blu y donde ella se recuperó de su ala, pero ahora era el nuevo hogar de Pepillo y Gabi.

"Bien amiguitos, este será su nuevo hogar"-dijo Tulio abriendo la jaula, dejando salir a Pepillo y Gabi-"Disfrútenlo"-agrego Tulio para después marcharse, dejándolos solos.

"Ok, esto va a ser aburrido"-suspiro Pepillo-"Volveré a dormir, Gabi avísame si hay algo interesante"

"Claro, tú descansa"-dijo ella bajando de la cabeza de él y comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

(- - - -)

**-Gabi-**

Este lugar no esta tan mal, tiene todo lo que necesito…un estanque, arbustos, árboles, arena, todo.

Solo le falta algo… "amor" si tan solo Pepillo aceptara mi corazón, pero nada me impide espiarlo…mientras este dormido puedo besarlo y abrazarlo, no creo que se despierte ya que él tiene el sueño pesado…si…Pepillo puede ser mido mientras duerme…

Jajajaja, Pepillo no sabrá lo que le hare…

* * *

Gabi fue donde Pepillo y comenzó a obsérvalo…pero no con buenas intenciones, comenzó a imaginarse como seria ser penetrada por él:

"_Mmm, que delicioso seria tener su pedazo dentro de mí, ggggmmm…"_

Gabi comienza a ponerse mojada por las fantasías que estaba teniendo…no aguanto las ganas y se fue detrás de unos arbustos…se recostó mirando al techo, abrió sus patas y comenzó a tocar su área sensible…comenzó suavemente pero conforme aumentaban sus fantasías iba subiendo la intensidad.

"Mmm, Ahhhg…así Pepillo"-gemía Gabi mientras se masturbaba-"Me encanta que me penetres así…no te detengas"

Gabi comenzó a masturbarse con mucha intensidad, tanta que hasta sonaba como cuando te lavas las manos con jabón, ese sonido "trrssshhhchhhht".

(…)

Poco a poco su mente la fue sumergiendo en fantasías tan profundas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que empezó a gritar, so coño se había puesto pegajoso por las veces que se había mojado…

Sus delirios casi hacían que llegara a su punto culminante de explosión, a su clímax…a su orgasmo…ya no le era suficiente usar solo una de sus patas, asi que empleo las dos para darse más placer y excitación.

* * *

Pepillo se despertó exaltado por el sueño (más bien el sueño de un recuerdo) que había tenido, estaba sudando y por alguna extraña razón excitado…pero no recordaba exactamente porque…nervioso, tembloroso y tambaleante fue a buscar a Gabi.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por ahora…**_

_**Si te gusto coméntalo, si no te gusto deja una crítica así sabré como mejorar…**_

_**Un saludo y abrazo a todos desde México.**_

**P.D: Los reviews me ayudan, son mi inspiración para continuar adelante con esta historia…**

**P.D2: Actualizare pronto. Vejo-te depois! (¡Hasta pronto!).**

* * *

**Data e hora (Fecha y Hora):**** martes, 26 de agosto de 2014 – 11:31 p.m.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Un pasado doloroso

**_Capítulo 3: Un pasado doloroso._**

* * *

"_¿Por qué me siento así?" _– se preguntaba Pepillo – _"Solo recuerdo que desperté con una enorme excitación…pero también temor…necesito despejar mi mente…iré a buscar a Gabi para ver si hay alguna novedad" _

Pepillo recorría el hábitat, lo que para él era más bien un lugar sombrío, a la vez que estaba nervioso y confundido, cualquier ruido lo asustaba…él sentía que había vuelto a los oscuros días de sus vida, un terror para él, una maldición que la vida le ha dado por haber sido tan cruel por tanto tiempo…

"Gabi, ¿Dónde estás?" – preguntó Pepillo al no ver a Gabi por ningún lado – "¿En dónde estará? Espero que no haya escapado sin avisarme y..."

"Pepillo, veo que ya despertaste" – dijo Gabi apareciendo detrás de él.

"Así es, porque no te había visto… ¿en dónde estabas?"

"Ammm, por ahí…explorando el lugar" – dijo ella con nerviosismo.

"Mmm…no pareces convencida de lo que dices ¿A caso me estas ocultando algo?" – Pepillo empezaba a sospechar.

"No, porque eh de ocultarte algo…n-no sería capaz de mentirte..." – Gabi trataba de no mostrarse nerviosa.

"No sé, tú dímelo" – dijo Pepillo con frialdad.

"Te juro por mi honor que no te estoy ocultando algo"

"Está bien, te creeré" – dijo él con indiferencia.

"¿Porque siempre eres así?"

"A que os réferis" – dijo Pepillo usando tono poético.

"Tan frio, serio y directo con los que te rodean"

"Eso a ti no te importa" – Pepillo se había molestado, no porque Gabi lo dijera, si no que le molestaba que le dijeran sus defectos.

"Claro que me importa, además porque no empezamos a llevarnos bien ya que se ve que no saldremos de aquí en un buen rato" – dijo Gabi sabiamente.

"Ahhh…lo siento, todo por lo que eh pasado me ha hecho así" – dijo él sentándose en un troco.

"¿Quieres platicar de ello?" – preguntó Gabi con una dulce voz.

"Supongo que platicar un poco me ara bien"

"Está bien, déjame ir a refrescar un poco al estanque y platicamos ¿si?" – dijo ella preparándose para saltar.

"De acuerdo, ve" – dijo él recostándose.

Gabi fue dando saltitos hasta que llego al estanque, y una vez ahí, se metió al agua.

"Ufff, una ducha se siente tan bien después de tanto 'ajetreo'" – se dijo así misma y empezó a limpiarse para darse una refrescada.

Después de haberse dado varios chapuzones en el estanque, salió del agua y se secó con una hoja, salto lentamente hasta que llego con pepillo.

"Listo, ya termine de refrescarme"

"Ok, te contare sobre mi pasado"

* * *

"Mamá, despierta, despierta…es hora de ir por el desayuno" – le decía a mi madre cuando apenas tenía un año de edad.

"Mmm…no podemos esperar un ratito más" – me contesta mi mamá con evidente sueño.

"Pero Frederick llegara en un momento y ya sabes que él no nos deja salir sin su permiso"

"Un momento ¿Quién es Frederick?" – preguntó Gabi, interrumpiendo el relato de Pepillo.

* * *

"Frederick…era mi padrastro"– en la voz de Pepillo podía notarse dolor.

"Bueno, sígueme contando"

"Te iba diciendo…"

* * *

"Bueno, vamos rápido…" – dicho esto, ellos salimos en busca de algo mañanero que zacease nuestro apetito.

"¿Te parecen unos mangos?" – le pregunto con alegría y ella solo asintió – "Yo quiero dos ¿Y tú?"

"También quiero dos" – me contestó con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, vamos"

Cortamos los mangos y nos dirigimos de vuelta al nido.

Al llegar, Frederick ya estaba ahí, mi madre puso una expresión seria y a mí se me helo la sangre del miedo.

"¿Me quieren decir por qué demonios salieron sin mi maldito permiso?" – nos pregunta con un tono fuerte.

Yo estaba a punto de contestar pero mi madre me puso un ala en el pico.

"Fuimos a traerte algo de desayunar" – dijo mi madre tratando de sonar calmada pero en sus ojos denotaba el miedo que sentía interiormente.

"Bueno en ese caso no tengo más remedio que hacer esto" – dijo con una sonrisa.

Él se acercó a mi madre y la beso forzadamente.

Creía que todo iba bien hasta que termino de besarla y le dio una cachetada.

"Nunca te ordene que me trajeras algo. ¿Me crees estúpido o qué?" – en eso soltó una carcajada – "Solo querías ir con ese escuincle, a mí no me engañas, estúpida" – se vuelve a reír – "Tendrás que pagar tu osada acción" – en ese momento, se acercó a mi madre y la tomó de la cintura.

Mi madre me volteo a ver, me sonríe para disimular tranquilidad, pero yo sabía que eso solo era una cortina de humo.

"Mami, sabes que no tienes que aceptar"

"Tú cierra el pico, esta estúpida ara lo que yo diga"

Eso me hizo enojar mucho, tenía ganas de golpearlo pero, ¿que podría hacer un pequeño contra un halcón? Mi madre solo trato de calmarme.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien… Sal y diviértete un rato, vuelve más tarde"

"Pero no te quiero dejar sola con él"

"Estaré bien, si me haces caso, cuando vuelvas te contare de nuevo esas historias que tanto te gustan ¿Sí?"

Me emocione al saber que mi madre me contaría historias, esas fabulosas historias que ella inventaba solo para mí

Salí del nido con una sonrisa pero con temor a que ese idiota le fuera a hacer algo.

* * *

"Ahora ya sé que ese idiota solo la violaba, la tocaba, besaba, y ella no podía hacer nada, no sé cómo termino al lado de ese estúpido"

"Y que paso después"

* * *

Jugué un poco con unas cosas humanas que me encontré. No tenía amigos, así que eso me entretenía un poco.

Estaba muy entretenido cuando de repente llega un guacamayo rojo y pateo las cosas con las que jugaba.

"Miren quien está aquí, es Pepillo el pendejillo"

"¿Qué quieres ahora, Shescs?" – le pregunte con indiferencia.

"Cuida tu tono, idiota"

"Mira, no estoy de humor para que vengas a molestar"

"Huy, que miedo" – me dijo sarcástica y burlonamente.

"Pues deberías, un día de estos, podre defenderme sólo"

"Pero ese día no es hoy" – dijo y trato de golpearme, y de echo lo logro.

Me enoje tanto que agarre una navaja que había encontrado, me levante rápidamente, me voltee y me lance sobre él, usando todas mis fuerzas le clave la navaja en el pecho.

Me levante y lo mire.

"Eso es para que ya no me moleste" – le dije pero no respondió, él seguía ahí, tirando en el suelo.

El corazón se me acelero, con un poco de miedo, me acerque al cuerpo… Cuando estaba lo suficiente mente cerca pude ver que sus ojos estaba abiertos y de donde tenía clavada la navaja escurría un rio de sangre.

Sentí mis las húmedas, así que las alcé y pode ver que estaban teñidas de rojo.

Me aterre al ver lo que había hecho, pero inmediatamente el miedo fue remplazado por una sensación placentera, me sentí muy bien al ver que por al fin ya no me molestaría aquel imbécil.

De inmediato se me vino una idea increíble, había matado a Shescs ¿Qué me impedía matar a Frederick?

Me acerque a la navaja y sin sentir remordimiento, la saque bruscamente, provocando que un chorro de sangre me salpique la cara, no me dio asco que eso pasar, en ese instante sentí tanta rabia que le volví a clavar la navaja un par de veces, dejando una abertura en sus pecho por donde se podía ver sus huesos, entonces, dominado por la furia, voltee a ver en la dirección de mi nido, hice una sonrisa maléfica y despegué tan rápido como pude, con una idea aterradora en mi mente.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando empieza a llover, las gotas de aire ocasionaron que la sangre de mis alas y cara se escurriera por gran parte de mi cuerpo.

Cuando me pare en la entrada del nido grite tan fuerte como podía:

"¡Frederick!"

Y Frederick, quien estaba encima de mi madre, me volteo al ver, al principio no me reconoció por l teñido rojo de gran parte de mi plumaje, pero luego me reconoció y sonrió.

"Así que decidiste desobedecer a tu madre y venir antes de tiempo, pues bien ahora tendrás que…" – él se detiene, se separa de mi madre y se acerca a mi sin dejar de observarme – "Parece que tu hijo es más valiente de lo que creí" – dice volteando a ver a mi madre, quien solo hace una expresión de confusión y se seca las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – pregunta ella confundida pero después de observarme detenidamente hace una expresión de terror – "Pepillo… ¿Qué….Qué es lo que hiciste?"

"Lo que tenía que hacer, Mami" – le respondo seriamente y luego volteo a ver a Frederick – "Pero todavía no acabo"

Frederick primero me ve sorprendido pero a los pocos segundos suelta una carcajada.

"¿Enserio crees poder matarme?" – me pregunta sin dejar de reír.

"No solo lo creo, ¡Es un hecho!" – le respondí, alzando la navaja

"Jajaja, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando" – se reía y ponía una de sus alas en su frente.

"Pues créelo porque será lo último que escuches" – le grito, y comencé a caminar lentamente hacía él, en ese momento me imagine muchas maneras de matarlo y comencé a poner una sonrisa maniática.

"Pepillo, no lo hagas, no sabes que podría hacerte él" – me dice mi mamá con preocupación.

"Descuida mamá, ya mate a Shescs y no me costó trabajo, no será diferente con él" – lo dije con una frialdad que hasta Frederick puso una expresión de asombro, pero poco después vuelve a sonreír.

"Bien, si eso quieres" – dijo corriendo hacia mí.

Me quiso taclear pero había visto tantas veces como Shescs lo hacía que no fue ninguna dificultad esquivarlo y aproveche que se había caído y me lance sobre él y trate de clavarle la navaja en el ojo pero alcanzo a poner su ala y solo le pude hacer un cote por arriba del parpado. Frederick me sujeta las alas y sonríe.

"Sabes, con esas agallas que tienes podríamos llegar muy lejos, en mi trabajo me dedico a secuestra a otras aves. Puedo darte trabajo si desistes a esto, sería una pena tener que matarte"

En ese momento detengo mi forcejeo y lo escucho.

"Lo único que tienes que hacer para demostrar que tan puestos los tienes es matar a esa perra" – me dice señalando a mi madre.

Mire a mi madre y estaba llorando, me le quede viendo y ella comenzó a llorar aún más.

Me separe de Frederick y me dirigí a mi Mamá.

"No lo hagas, hijo, recuerda que tanto tiempo hemos pasados, las cosas que hemos hecho, no lo hagas hijo, te quiero" – lo dice y empieza a llorar aún más.

"Yo también te quiero… Te quiero y es por eso que debo hacer esto, para que ya no sufras" – le digo alzando la navaja.

"Eso es Pepillo, demuéstrale quien manda" – me decía Frederick poniendo una de sus alas en mi espalda.

"Te amo, hijo, nunca lo olvides, siempre estaré contigo" – me dijo mi Mamá sonriendo para disimular su dolor.

"Yo también te amo, Mami… Pero debo hacer esto para que no sufras más, tranquila todo estará bien, solo cierra los ojos, y cuando los abras todo habrá pasado" – le digo con una voz relajada, tratando de calmarla, ella me hace caso y cierra los ojos, no sin antes sonreírme y empezar a llorar más, ella bajo la cabeza y gotas de lágrimas empaparon el suelo del nido – "Esto acabara pronto" – le susurro, inmediatamente me voltee y le clave la navaja el pecho a Frederick.

"Eres un maldito bastardo" – me dice y se cae al suelo adolorido.

Agarre una piedra que hace unos días había metido al nido y lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza, haciendo que él se desmaye.

Inmediatamente corro hacia mi madre, ella seguía llorando, pero ya no lloraba de tristeza, mi Mamá ahora lloraba de felicidad.

"Por un momento creí que me matarías" – me dice abrazándome fuertemente pero con cariño.

"No podría hacerle eso a mi Mamá" – le dije al mismo tiempo que le correspondía el abrazo.

Estábamos llorando los dos cuando de repente siento que algo me golpea fuertemente la cabeza, me caí hacía un lado, en ese momento vi una piedra caer frente a mí, levante la vista y vi a Frederick quien sonreía maliciosamente.

"Estúpido, aléjate de él" – grito mi madre tratando de golpearlo.

"Cállate, perra" – la golpea y ella cae al suelo, sangrando por el pico.

"Escúchame, pequeño imbécil" – me dice con evidente furia – "Hace falta más que una estúpida navaja para liquidarme, cometiste un grave error, pero no te acecinare, tengo una mejor manera de hacerte sufrir" – en ese momento empiezo a ver un poco borroso por el fuerte dolo de cabeza que tenía porque Frederick me había golpeado con esa piedra – "A ella no la volverás a ver" – dijo señalando a mi madre.

En ese momento me desmaye.

* * *

"Desperté diez días después en el nido de un desconocido" – pepillo dio un suspiro – "Nunca más volví a ver a mi madre" – decía Pepillo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

A pesar de contar algo que le dolía, se negaba a dejar salir esas lágrimas que brillaban en el borde de sus parpados.

"Lo siento tanto, Pepillo" – dijo ella parándose sobre la cabeza de él y dándole un beso en la frente.

"El que lo sientas no me la devolverá"

"Lo sé… Pero es que no me imagino que debiste haber sentido"

"Ya es algo noche, debería ir a dormir, necesito recuperar fuerzas para investigar como escapar de aquí" – dijo con una seriedad que ocultaba su dolor.

Pepillo bajo a Gabi de su cabeza y se comenzó a alejar.

"Buenas noches, Pepillo" – dijo Gabi, Pepillo volteo a verla y le dio una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._**

**_Dark-Craick les desea buen s noches/tardes/días_**

**_No olviden sus reviews, es muy importante para mí saber sus opiniones._**

**_¡Hasta luego!_**

* * *

**Fecha y Hora: miércoles, 5 de noviembre de 2014 – 7:32 p.m.**


End file.
